


The Shadow of Your Silhouette

by magicianprince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: After their conversation, Yuuri and Victor linger at the beach. Set during episode 4.





	The Shadow of Your Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> for jo, who asked for canon fluff. they mentioned "soft good development" in their request, and this was the first scene i thought of. hope you like it, jo!
> 
> [[my twitter](https://twitter.com/lenionice)]  
> 

_When I open up, he meets me where I am._

Victor’s hand was warm and soft. Distracted, Yuuri held onto him for a beat too long; when he finally let Victor’s hand free and apologized, Victor only smiled. Between them, Makkachin let out a yawn, showing off her teeth to the ocean and the seagulls circling above it in lazy arcs. The atmosphere was heavy with a shared understand that Yuuri had never dreamed that he would have with Victor.

“Should we head back?” Victor asked.

It was a responsible suggestion. They should, so that Yuuri could actually get to practice. A hot burst of shame rose up in his throat, both at the fact that he’d wasted Victor’s time—and that he wanted to waste more, lingering at the beach with him. “Yes, we should probably…” Yuuri trailed off as Makkachin sat up straight, ears perked upwards. 

She had noticed a small group of seagulls down by the surf minding their own business. Deciding that she wanted in, she barreled off along the coastline, sending the flock scattering. Barking, she leapt and twisted into the air after them.

Victor laughed. “A dancer, my Makka. I guess that’s our answer.” 

He began walking towards where the waves frothed up over the sand. Without anything else to do, Yuuri followed. He and Victor walked side by side, keeping pace behind Makkachin as she trotted further down the beach. 

“I’m sorry again about this morning,” Yuuri said.

“We’ll go to practice after lunch,” Victor replied, not coldly but not inviting argument either. “Tomorrow, we’ll get back on track.”

The fact that Victor was here, in Hasetsu, still surprised Yuuri at times. Thinking about how Victor had come specifically to coach him sent a shiver down his spine. At this point, Yuuri couldn’t tell if it was anxiety or satisfaction. Knowing himself, it could be both at once. Feeling Victor’s eyes on him during practice was intense. Often, Yuuri wondered if Victor really would have left if Yurio had won at Onsen on Ice. What would Yuuri have done if he had gone back to Russia? Yuuri told himself that it didn’t bear thinking about. 

His phone chimed with a text. Victor stopped to let him check it, staring out over the ocean. Was he thinking of St. Petersburg again?

The text was from Phichit, letting Yuuri know that he’d found the contact information of the composer from Detroit. Yuuri’s mouth curved into a smile as he tapped out a reply, thanking Phichit and wishing him luck in practice over the next season.

When he looked up, Victor was watching him with a soft expression. Immediately it melted into something more stern. “Good news?” he asked.

Yuuri would have plenty of time to examine and over analyze the look Victor had given him later. For now, he said, “Yes—it’s about the composer for my free skate music.”

“Let me know what you decide,” Victor told him. “We should start planning the finer details of the program as soon as possible.” Before Yuuri could respond, Makkachin ran up to them, shaking seawater from her fur. She held a piece of driftwood in her mouth. Victor went to his knees in the sand without a thought, rubbing her ears. “Is that for me, Makkachin?” he cooed. “What a good dog, yes you are!”

Hiding his laughter behind his hand, Yuuri watched as Makkachin delicately dropped the stick into Victor’s open palm. “Hearing you go right from coach mode into Makkachin mode is…”

Victor threw the driftwood a few feet away, making sure that it was still in shallow water. “I could never speak to Makkachin in such an unkind way.” 

He turned away from Yuuri to watch as Makkachin splashed into the surf happily. The words _come back_ lay on the tip of Yuuri’s tongue, foolishly. For now at least Victor wasn’t going anywhere. Yuuri could have kicked himself for feeling so relieved when Victor looked at him again. “You don’t talk me in that much of an unkind way. Unless it’s just after a performance,” he added dryly a second later, thinking of Onsen on Ice.

“Oh, I’m just getting warmed up. Soon I’ll be yelling like Yakov, not a charitable word to be found.”

The next time Makkachin brought the stick back, she brought it to Yuuri. She dripped water all over Yuuri’s clothes, leaving wet patches on his pants. Honored, Yuuri bent down to take the piece of driftwood from her, and then threw it in the same way Victor had so that she didn’t have to wade into deep water. Makkachin let out a loud bark and dove away.

“I’m so glad she loves it here,” Victor laughed. “I felt selfish, flying her all the way to Japan with me, but she adores it.”

Did Victor also adore Japan? Yuuri wanted to ask, needing to know how Victor felt about Yuuri’s hometown, but gave up at the last moment. “I’m glad she does, too.” 

They played with Makkachin for a while longer until lunchtime drew near; Yuuri had only had time for a quick bite to eat before Victor had whisked him away to the beach, and he was growing keenly aware of that fact. Victor called Makkachin to his side and buried his face in her fur, speaking in adoring Russian despite her still being drenched in water. Makkachin panted, aiming a big doggy grin up at Yuuri. Even though she was an older dog, she still had more than enough energy to run and play. Victor had taken good care of her.

“Are you ready to leave, Yuuri?” Victor asked as he stood up again. He had a small clump of sand stuck to his bangs.

Yuuri shuffled his feet. “You, um, have sand in your hair.”

Unconcerned, Victor said, “Isn’t that inevitable when you go to the beach? Where is it?” He brushed ineffectively at the wrong side of his head.

“It’s here,” Yuuri said, demonstrating at his own hair. Victor swiped just above the sand, then just below it. “Never mind, I’ll get it.”

The words left his mouth without Yuuri’s permission. Mortified, he waited for Victor to suggest that Yuuri _not_ put his hands anywhere near Victor’s hair, despite how touchy Victor had been with him ever since he’d arrived. However, instead of continuing to try and do it himself, Victor tilted his head towards Yuuri, obliging him. Breath shaking its way out of his lungs, Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor’s hair. It took a few passes through to get the damp sand off. Yuuri took a few extra, just to be absolutely sure, and then a few more just because he liked the way Victor’s silver hair felt. It was thin, but soft. Victor let out a barely audible sigh.

Yuuri jerked his hand away guiltily. “We should go back now,” he said, too quick.

Victor smiled. It was a cloudy day, threatening rain at any moment, but he was still the brightest thing Yuuri had ever seen. Thoughts like that were dangerous. Yuuri couldn’t help but think them anyways. He didn’t see how anyone could, getting to know Victor, knowing Victor.

“Lead the way, Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri did.


End file.
